A Demigod Tournament
by dragon-riding-demigod-wizard
Summary: the seven Nico and Reyna are pokémon trainers and have all entered a tournament and all are ready to come out on top, only fate decides who will come out victoriously
1. Chapter 1

Day 0- Tournament starts tomorrow Percy and Jason stood face to face; the rivalry between these two trainers is intense. The rest of team Half blood had already signed up for the tournament and were doing what they could to relax the day before the tournament started. Entering the sootopolis tournament was sort of like a tradition to the nine trainers. It only happened twice a year, but they always found time to enter the competition. The group usually travelled together but every once in a while someone would go their own way, which was acceptable. Annabeth was sitting in an armchair, using a Daedalus computer to research and create plans to fight whoever she faces. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail, her espeon was laying down beside her. She glanced from the screen after seeing that Percy still hadn't registered for the tournament. It took her a second to find Percy and yell, "Hurry up seaweed brain, or you won't even be in the tournament." Percy rushed to the nearest counter to register. His brain seemed to be filled with kelp often, but luckily for him, no one else was here. It was difficult to navigate to Sootopolis, so not many people actually came to the tournament. Many times, team halfblood found itself with only one competitor outside of the team, and that person was usually eliminated in the first round. Within minutes Percy was back to his staring contest with Jason. Leo was nowhere in sight, but still within earshot. He was probably somewhere quiet tinkering with something. The others could tell because of the occasional curse word echoing within the rock walls of the chasm. Leo kept many things in an old tool belt his father had given him when he was younger. Whatever you could think of, he probably had it in there. It wasn't uncommon for him to be the chef for the group since he managed to keep ingredients in the tool belt without them spoiling. Frank and Hazel were napping under the shade of a tree, doing an extremely scandalous thing in their opinions. Holding hands. Hazel's mother was very strict, alongside her teachers. Her teachers singled her out due to her dark skin, and usually were extremely harsh on her. Frank was practically raised by his grandmother, who called him Fai zhang. Frank was of Chinese heritage, and his grandmother felt that he wasn't Chinese enough, and thus the nickname stuck. Grandmother Zhang taught Frank to be respectful and quiet, to a fault. Nico was in his room at the stadium. Since the Tournament lasted at least two days, the competitors were given free rooms, which Nico enjoyed. He was a loner, usually trying to stay away from the others for reasons unknown. Hazel is his half sister, and he is very protective over her, but he prefers to monitor from a distance. He was playing with his skull ring while sitting on his bed; his aviator jacket neatly hanging in the closet. Piper was trying to braid Annabeth's hair, much to Annabeths minor annoyance. Piper is said to be one of the most attractive of the group, but she is constantly trying to play down her appearance. She can be found wearing a content meowth t-shirt, a pair of sneakers and ripped jeans. She always has a small braid of hair on the left side of her face. Usually it had one braviary feather weaved into it, used only to commemorate her Native Unovan ancestry; even if she wasn't fond of it. Reyna was in the armchair across from Annabeth, a cup of hot chocolate resting on the side table beside her. She held her head on the back of her intertwined hands and her eyelids were shut. The group knew that she was in deep thought, and it was best not to mess with her. She and Annabeth had a rivalry similar to that of Jason's and Percy's but it was much more controlled. The two could get along well most of the time, but they were both competitive and very strategic, almost military strategist level. They shared a mutual respect for one another, and when they battled it usually was a careful yet intense battle. Reyna was finishing her battle planning, leaving Annabeth for last. It wasn't long before the sun set and the dinner bell rang. The teen trainers entered the mess hall as if the day never happened. The girls were all chatting about their pokemon and what they do to train, while the guys did different things. Leo was scouting out the table, looking for a seat closest to what he would devour first; Frank was pulling a chair back for Hazel with a blush. Jason and Percy were still trying to decide who was better; Percy filling the room with extra sass while Jason spoke straightforward. Nico was standing in the corner observing the other group members and the handful of other competitors. The other competitors, Nico concluded, were not a major issue and shouldn't bother any members of the group. After dinner most of the competitors went to their rooms, except for Annabeth and Percy. Percy managed to convince Annabeth to take a walk with him on the beach, illuminated by a full moon's light. "Are you ready to lose, Seaweed brain?" asked Annabeth with a small push. "Dream on Wise Girl." Replied Percy, with a smug look. After an awkward amount of silence, Percy started the conversation again, "Hey Annabeth, whaddya think about the tournament building?" With that Annabeth's eyes grew wide and bright as she began saying what she thought about the building. Percy tried to listen but it was no use, his head was focused on the lack of blue food in the mess hall. A couple of hours went by, the conversation changed topics many times; a relief to Percy, and it was time to sleep. Percy walked Annabeth to her room in an attempt to be chivalrous. Just as Annabeth turned to enter her room Percy grabbed her hand. "Annabeth, um I wanted to give you this." Percy said taking a small box out of his pocket. Annabeth took the box from Percy's hand after recovering from the surprise. Opening it she saw a Luvdisc shaped locket with a luvdisc imprint on it. She opened it and saw a picture of them on their first date (kindly taken by Sally Jackson) and a cheesy seaweed brainy poem. She looked back at Percy and saw his face was bright red, and he was rubbing the back of his neck. Annabeth took the moment into her hands. "Hey seaweed brain," She said, earning her boyfriend's attention. He lifted up his head and Annabeth saw his baby seal eyes, and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you. Good luck tomorrow because I'm going to beat you. Goodnight." With that she went inside and shut the door. Percy stumbled away towards his room on the opposite end of the hotel. He entered his room and within minutes he was drooling. *Neither characters, nor pokémon are mine, only the tournament itself is mine. May all credit go to it's proper owners 


	2. Day 1- Battle 1- The tournament begins

Day 1- the competition starts. Battle 1

Annabeth woke up first at eight o' clock. She showered, brushed her teeth and found herself sitting on the bed once again, this time with the Daedalus laptop on her lap. She looked up the battle listings. They were only up for two hours a day so it was up to the trainers to be responsible for knowing when their battles are. Each competitor was assigned a login number, which would serve to give the competitor only what they needed to know. She logged on and was redirected to her list, group A. Group A consisted of her, Percy, Hazel, and the three other trainers. She had her battle at 10:00am; Percy's was at 12:30, Hazel's at 2:00, and the other three at 4:00, 6:00, and 9:00 respectively. Lunch was to be served at noon, and dinner at 8:00. Each battle can last upwards of an hour and a half, half an hour given for repairs. She saved the list onto her computer and sent it to her Pokénav. From there she sent the listing to Percy and Hazel. She looked at the clock on her computer and realized it was 8:47. More than enough time to review and revise her strategies, wake up anyone still sleeping, and have breakfast.

9 'o clock, Annabeth had finished adjusting her strategies and was now waking up her friends. Most of her friends had at least begun to awaken; only Percy and Leo were still sleeping. Reyna was already just as awake as she was. 9:15 Annabeth had sat down with a plate of eggs, bacon and small pancakes. Piper walked by and stole one pancake from her so Annabeth took a mini croissant from Piper's plate. The girls thus began to talk about their nights, Hazel and Reyna walked in at the same time. Reyna always intimidated Hazel, but right now Hazel was too tired to be intimidated, it was obvious to see since Hazel's hair looked like a pompom. By 9:15 the boys came down and ate practically everything in sight.

After breakfast the group headed to the stadium on there was only fifteen minutes until Annabeth's first battle so she spent some time with Percy. It was time to go so she planted a kiss on Percy's cheek before walking to her platform. The competitors went to a level beneath the stadium where they are then lifted on the platforms, similar to that of the Battle Tower. The competitors entered from opposite ends of the hotel, and walked to their platforms. A wall stands between the trainers as to keep the element of surprise.

Annabeth stood on the platform; her left hand gripped the rail tight and her right hand enveloped the luvdisc locket, which now dangled from the center of her leather necklace. She was raised through the floor and faced forward. Her eyes spotted her challenger from across the field; it was a young girl with Braviary feathers in a braid. Piper.

Looking into the stands, Annabeth saw the rest of her friends; most of whom were starting to completely register what was going to happen. Their faces transformed, filled with excitement. Jason and Percy started bickering over whose girlfriend was the better battler.

Piper heard the timer begin to strike down. Five seconds, she breathed in.

Four seconds remained, exhaled.

Three seconds left, grabbed her first pokeball from her belt.

Two seconds left, she pulls her arm back.

One second left, her arm swung forward. Launching her first pokeball forward. The buzzer blared and her first pokemon was already flying through the field, her dustox was ready for a fight. But Annabeth planned it just as well. Annabeth had sent out her Metagross (Daedalus), and set up a safeguard for her team. Darn.

"Dusty, use Quiver dance!" Piper said to her Dustox. Her Dusty then begun to fly in a different manner, rather than quick and continuous movements throughout the full area of the battlefield, Dusty began to circle, loop, and sway in a small area just out of Daedalus' reach. Or so Piper thought.

"Daedulus, psychic!" Annabeth yelled to her Metagross. Daedalus' metal cross turned blue, and Dusty was immobilized. Dusty's body was surrounded by the same blue emanating from Daedalus. Dusty began to squirm in a futile attempt to escape Daedalus' psychic power.

Dusty's health dropped rapidly, and Annabeth had only called one attack. Piper saw that Daedalus was still in peak condition, not a sign of exhaustion escaped it, but Dusty might as well have been hit by a truck and bathed in bug spray.

"Dusty, get up and use moonlight. Then use protect!" Piper yelled. She hoped that she could pull this battle out from the gutter. Dusty responded quickly, and pulled off a health restoring moonlight and shifted into a protect effortlessly, a green bubble encased Dustox. Annabeth had not expected Dusty to be able to do that, and time had ticked by. The stillness in the air was eerie at best. Annabeth couldn't believe that Piper was able to outsmart her. Piper was smart, not that she was an idiot, but whenever they were together it was always Annabeth who made plans and was to solve the problems.

Luckily this was a problem, and where there was a problem Annabeth could solve it. Annabeth stood thinking about the issue while holding the Luvdisc locket. Her hand was trembling, the pictures within the locket were also moving within the container. Her brain took advice from her hand.

"Arceus, how could I have been so stupid. Daedalus, use psychic on protect and shake it!" Yelled Annabeth, and Daedalus happily complied. Daedalus' eyes and cross turned blue once again and Dusty's safety turned into a prison. Daedalus turned the protect into its own maraca, bouncing Dusty against his own walls. Within a matter of seconds, a fainted Dusty laid on the dirt ground with Daedalus towering over him. Not one Hit point was lost.

Dusty was returned to his pokeball, and a Delcatty by the name of Delle took his place. Delle was a lean and tricky to handle Delcatty, difficult for a metagross to fight, but not impossible to fight.

"Daedalus, use meteor mash!" said Annabeth, which Daedalus responded with levitating off the ground and gyrating faster than it should have been possible, its spiked legs jabbing at anything and everything in its way.

"Delle, use Assist!" Piper called out. Delle's paw began to glow a bright white, this move was unpredictable but if piper's plan worked out, Daedalus would be seriously damaged.

Annabeth, realizing her situation, called for Daedalus to shake off Delle, but Delle held on really well; her claws were able to get a good grip within Daedalus' jagged frame. Daedalus did give it its best attempt to shake off Delle, flying higher and spinning faster. Soon Delle's paw was emitting a blue light, and the light was quickly taking the shape of a sphere. The brightest blue was within the center of the orb, and it gradually changed in intensity. Annabeth knew that the move assist had called was dangerous to Daedalus, but it was too late for a tactical retreat. Delle released a powerful Focus blast from atop of Daedalus, a direct hit. Not only was it a direct hit, but it was also right in the center of Daedalus' head, a critical hit.

Daedalus was sent hurtling towards the ground, spinning uncontrollably and heading straight towards a painful crash landing.

"Daedalus, pull up!" Yelled Annabeth in a futile attempt to keep Daedalus in the battle, but Daedalus was coming in to fast to avoid crashing. Daedalus pulled up before hitting the ground, only to find itself crashing into the nearest wall. The wall crumbled on top of it, burying the mechanical pokemon under pounds of rocks.

Daedalus had begun to excavate itself out of the rocks, but his hit points had fallen at an extreme level. On Annabeth's monitor on the stand, she saw that Daedalus' health was in the red zone. Not a safe place to be. "Daedalus, hurry and use zen headbutt!" Annabeth said.

Daedalus freed itself from the pile of carnage, and took aim at Delle. Its face became shrouded in a veil of blue, a look of determination etched on its face. Daedalus lifted up its legs and hovered once again, this time preparing to strike fast and hard. Daedalus thus launched itself at an astonishing speed, leaving the dust pooling in the air in the form of a large cloud. Daedalus made contact with Delle, nearly. Delle ducked at the last second, meaning that Daedalus flew right past Delle; which gave her a perfect opportunity to attack.

"Delle, use hidden power!" Piper called, this time piper sounded scared, and hopeful. _Her _hands were tight around the railing as well.

Delle formed a white ball in front of her mouth, aiming straight for Daedalus. Within the white orb, a small flicker of orange danced, betraying the nature of the attack; a fire type attack. Before Daedalus could react, or even before Annabeth could register what was happening, the orb was sent towards Daedalus. By the time Annabeth could process what was happening Daedalus was unable to battle having crashed into the wall after the Hidden power.

"Arceus!" Annabeth yelled, she began recalculating her battle plan; her previous plan being destroyed with Daedalus' loss.

Delle is tired from all the dodging, Annabeth thought, not much HP loss but she is breathing heavily. Taking that into account she took the decision to send out a tricky pokemon for Delle to fight. "Go, Athena!" Annabeth yelled, sending out her female Noctowl. Athena was easily identifiable due to her grayish feathers rather than the typical brown.

Athena left her pokeball flying but she decided to hover in place, scanning the field and assessing Delle alongside Annabeth. "Pipers first," called Annabeth, hoping that Piper wouldn't catch on to her plan to soon. Her taunting worked and Piper commanded Delle to use Attract, but the moved failed. Attract doesn't work on pokemon of the same genders, nor on pokemon that have no gender, Annabeth thought. Annabeth took the chance, "Athena, use Hypnosis!" The owl pokemon's eyes emitted a red ray onto Delle and put her to sleep. Piper's delcatty yawned at first and curled up, completely ignoring Piper; unfortunately for piper, Pokemon grow unresponsive when it comes to sleep. Annabeth noted this fact when she was younger, and it thus became an influential part of her battles. Not only did pokemon grow unresponsive, but they also keep sleeping after many hits, and with one move she had turned the battle to her favor once again. "Athena, use Synchronoise!" Annabeth yelled, and Athena replied beautifully by emitting a deafening sound, visible in multi colored waves washing over Delle. After over a minute of bloodcurdling shrieking coming from the gray bird, Delle's closed eyes transformed to the unwanted spirals of a fainted pokemon.

"Gaiva Dam!" Piper yelled, "Okay Annabeth, you're going down! Go !" Piper threw a particularly old pokeball into the air to release one of her first pokemon, a . The clown like pokemon was moving his hands in a rhythmic manner, moving his hands all around himself, even above him. There was something nagging at the back of Annabeth's mind about the species , but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. It wasn't long until had begun laying back where he was standing and begun snoozing; his trainer was smirking ever so matter of factly. Annabeth had an uneasy feeling expanding through out her; why would Piper act so relaxed? She was down to her last pokemon who has only just begun to take a nap in the middle of battle. What was going on?

"Okay Athena, use air slash!" Annabeth yelled. Athena flapped her wings; a blue line emerged from her wing tips and flowed away in separate blue slashes hurtling towards . Piper wasn't doing anything to warn her , in fact _she_ was getting ready to take a nap now. Annabeth quickly changed from an offensive battle style to a watch and wait tactic. Her steel grey eyes followed the movement of the airslash cutting through the air, and stopping abruptly about foot away from . Annabeth thought she saw something move around , but she wasn't sure. She ordered another air slash from Athena and watched the same reaction occur. It was in that moment Annabeth recalled what had been nagging her about ; they are pantomime experts and create invisible but solid walls by using mime like gestures that stop molecules in the air. Annabeth realized that most of her attacks wouldn't be able to hit , if any at all.

"Athena, use Air Slash, this time horizontally!" Annabeth yelled. Athena flew upwards and then came down in a steep dive; quickly leveling herself out and becoming parallel to the ground. The attack seemed similar to an aerial ace; however, well before slamming into the invisible wall she released powerful air slashes. The plan was to hit the seam of the invisible cube and essentially shatter the protection made for himself, but Athena's attacks didn't hit the mark, missing by only a fraction of an inch. The walls then begun to move creating a wobbly sound which woke and Piper from their slumber.

"Are you awake ? Ok, go and use psychic!" Piper called out. nodded his confirmation and began to move his arms in rhythmic motions, and made his eyes glow a bright blue. Soon his hands were surrounded by the blue light and Athena had become surrounded as well. Athena's wings began to slow to half the speed, and then to almost nothing; the psychic suspended the bird in the air. Athena, however, was in no position to feel comfortable. Rather than flapping, her wings were squeezed against her body in an odd way. She was slowly moving left and right, higher and lower, each time gaining more speed until she resembled a drink mixer.

Athena was sent hurtling towards Annabeth's stand. She slammed into the stand at what Annabeth had presumed to be about forty miles per hour. The silver noctowl laid in a heap on the ground, her eyes revealing her condition. Fainted.

Annabeth returned Athena with a growl aimed at piper and a congratulations towards Athena. Her blonde hair fell over her face. A makeshift thinking tent, perfect for a strategic trainer like herself.

Piper was watching Annabeth now, an evilish chuckle emerging from her. Her kaleidoscopic eyes began to shine with satisfaction and a sense of victory. "Hey Annie, ya givin up already?" She yelled across the battlefield. Piper was feeling joyful, until she realized that she has seen that posture before. That was Annabeth's 'shut up, I need to think' position. That usually meant the battle was now under Annabeth's control and there was no way out of it.

Annabeth jerked her head up suddenly. Her lips were pressed tightly together, her eyes were set straight forward, and her pokeball was thrown in the air. It too was an older looking pokeball. It was brown and scratched on the bottom with specks of gray paint on the top from when Annabeth tried to paint it. Like many older class pokeballs, it had to hit the ground before the pokemon inside could be unleashed.

When the pokeball hit the ground, it released a familiar Espeon by the name of Wisdom. Wisdom's purple eyes always creeped out Piper. To her, those were not natural.

"Calm mind, Wisdom!" Annabeth said. The Espeon's eyes closed and her entire body began to give off a blinding white light, slowly glowing brighter and brighter. Just as piper thought she was going to have permanent eye damage, Wisdom opened her eyes and the light vanished.

"Nice light show Annie! What's next blinding me or taking away my smell?" Piper taunted.

"How about taking away your chance of winning?" Annabeth said, "Wisdom, Dig!" The feline like pokemon burrowed it's way deep underground. A certain stillness moved through the air as Wisdom burrowed her way underground. After what felt like an eternity, Wisdom reappeared only a few inches away from where she began. She thus sat down and began licking her paws clean while, at least to Piper, looking at her.

"Okay, now use shadow ball. In front of Mr. Mimi!" Annabeth said. Espeons red gem and purple eyes began to glow a dark black while an ominous ball formed in front of her mouth. The projectile spiraled towards Mr. Mimi but dropped to the ground before hitting the barrier. The shadow ball erupted in a plume of black and dirt. Moments passed by with nothing happening, except for Piper joking about the what appeared to be a failure. It didn't take much longer for Piper's joking to fall flat.

The ground began to crack and fall, a web of crumbling earth branching out from the impact zone. The veining earth began encircling Mr. Mimi's cubic shield until finally the earth had swallowed him whole. The psychic house collapsing without its strong foundation.

After the dust settled, the two trainers found themselves fighting an underground battle. Neither of the two could see their pokemon, but the battle continued.

"Wisdom, use Shadow ball again!" Annabeth called. From above the new catacomb battle arena, black light seeped from the holes and cracks in the ground like lava. Mr. Mimi's frantic cries came out of his prison.

"Mr. Mimi, use focus blast!" Piper yelled. Blue light came from the cracks as well, however, Wisdom never uttered a sound. Only Mr. Mimi's pokemon profanity was heard. He probably learned that from Piper, Annabeth thought. Piper hid her face while she laughed. Yep, Mr. Mimi learned how to curse from his trainer.

"Piper, that is why you can't have nice things!" Annabeth called, "Wisdom, use calm mind," the same white light peered from the cracks. A blinding white filled the cavern which served to enhance the power of Wisdom's special attacks. "Now use Morning Sun!" Once again, Wisdom released a blinding white light, except this time Wisdom shined with the power of the sun.

"Mr. Mimi! You okay?" piper yelled. A frantic groaned in despair. "You're doing great , open up your eyes if they're closed." she said charmingly. Mr. Mimi followed the instructions just to cry out and close them. He was dazed and confused.

Annabeth took a deep breath and saw her chance. "Wisdom, use Shadow ball. Maximum strength!" The espeon stopped her Morning sun move and transitioned to a shadow ball. It charged slower than usual in order to achieve its maximum. Piper called a focus blast from to fight the shadow ball, but from what the trainers saw, the blast blasted a hole in the wall to the side of the arena. Wisdom's shadow ball was launched. It Spiraled itself into the form of a dark arrow and struck straight in the chest. The sheer force of the attack blasted Mr. Mimi out of the tunnels and into the air. When he landed to the ground and the dust settled, Mr. Mimi was no longer able to battle.

Winner, Annabeth.

Annabeth released her grip on the luvdisc locket and sighed in relief. She grinned and looked at the small crowd watching the battle. Everyone was applauding both trainers. Percy cheered for Piper, but he kept his baby spheal face on Annabeth, Leo managed to smuggle in an entire vuvuzela and cake into the stands. Jason was cheering for Piper all the way. After seeing Reyna nod her head in approvement Annabeth turned to Piper. Piper shrugged her shoulders and held her arms up, meaning, "Oh well, I lost this round."

The moment of celebration had ended when the intercom came on. "Congratulations to the winner, Annabeth," the voice said, "Please give us a few minutes extra for the repairs. Annabeth and Wisdom really dug deep to win this one!"

**I do not own any of the characters or pokemon or places. I just thought of the battle! All rights go to their respective owners**


End file.
